1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a system and method for providing a power boosting function to a light string. A first light string is used to provide color signaling to a second light string which follows the lighting pattern of the first light string. The power booster provides a connection to the first light string to receive the color signaling information but does not provide power to the first light string. The power booster contains electric circuitry and/or software to allow the input color signaling to be replicated on the second light string while also providing power to the second light string. The power booster may support multiple light strings connections so that a plurality of light strings maybe powered through the booster which simultaneously provides the input color signaling from the first light string to all of or a portion of the powered light strings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Low voltage, low power LED light strings are becoming increasingly popular in holiday decorations. These light strings are powered by a power module that has two critical limitations: 1) the maximum power capable of being supplied by the module, and 2) a finite number of connections on the module at which the light strings to be powered may be attached. With respect to the first limitation, a power module may be provided with only one connection to power a single light string. That light string, however, may be connected in series with additional light strings. At some point, after a certain number of series-connected light strings have been coupled, the powering capability of the one power port or the entire power module itself will be exceeded. At this point additional power modules have to be added in order to expand the lighting system. With respect to the second limitation, there are simply a finite number of light string power outputs connections that can be provided on any one power module regardless of that module's total power output capacity. Thus, due to both limitations, a need exists for extending the powering capability of light string systems.
The need for expandable powering introduces an additional consideration when synchronized lighting is desired. In a two-color LED system for example, a first light string may be lit according to a particular lighting pattern. The lighting pattern may be defined by either one or both of spatial and temporal characteristics. If the overall light string system is to be visually consistent, then the additional light strings would desirously have the same lighting pattern. This may be easily achieved by a single controller attached to a single power module. If however, additional power modules are introduced to the light string system, as a consequence of above-recited limitations for example, then synchronizing the separately powered sub-portions of the overall lighting system becomes an issue.
To date, no commercially available light string power module has been provided that mirrors a lighting pattern provided on a first light string, not powered by the power module, to one or more additional light strings powered by the power module.